This invention relates to the detection of halogenated hydrocarbons, and, more particularly, the application of a silent discharge plasma to form detectable components from the hydrocarbons. This invention was made with government support under Contract No. W-7405-ENG-36 awarded by the U.S. Department of Energy. The government has certain rights in the invention.
Volatile organic compounds (VOCs) are rather widespread contaminants and there are many sites that must be examined to determine the presence/absence of such contaminants. The presence of VOCs, such as halogenated hydrocarbons (HHCs), may require expensive remediation of the site, although small quantities may be in compliance with the Clean Air Act and other environmental requirements. In view of the liabilities now associated with the acquisition of contaminated sites, there is a need for a rapid and inexpensive field screening technology that could accurately determine the presence/absence of HHCs.
Even the capability to quickly and inexpensively eliminate sites from further consideration as contaminated sites is of substantial value. It is estimated that the cost of fixed base analysis is on the order of $350/sample and adequate site sampling might involve hundreds or thousands of samples. An initial field screening could eliminate the need for laboratory testing at many locations within a site so that only areas with actual contamination might require fixed base analyses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an HHC detector that can be used in the field and that has a sensitivity effective to determine the presence of HHCs at levels below statutory limits.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and portable HHC detector.
One other object of the present invention is to provide an HHC detector that minimizes the generation of toxic waste products.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.